Awake and Alive
by Anni80
Summary: Was tust du wenn man dir das wichtigste im Leben nimmt? Was empfindest du wenn man dir deinen Mut und deine Stärke nimmt? Was fühlst du, wenn du alles verlierst? Und was wirst du tun, wenn selbst die Liebe dich nicht zu retten vermag?
1. Mustang

Hallo zusammen !

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Hoffe sehr das sie euch gefällt und ihr neugierig seid wie es weiter geht :)

"""""""""""""""""""""

Elliot

Es war wieder einer dieser Tage auf die er am liebsten verzichtet hätte. Sein Arbeitstag hatte gestern eigentlich gar nicht geendet, bis 3 Uhr morgens war er im Büro gewesen und hatte den Bericht zu Ende geschrieben und als er endlich sein Apartment betrat war er so müde das er es nicht einmal bis ins Bett geschafft hatte, sondern auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war.

Jetzt war es halb acht und er saß mit einem großen Becher Kaffee schon wieder an seinem Schreibtisch. Um ihn herum herrschte das übliche Chaos, es wimmelte von Menschen die hektisch umher liefen oder telefonierten.

Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sah auf als sie den Raum betrat. Es war wie ein Reflex, es war als spüre er ihre Anwesenheit.

Sie sah blendend aus, wie eigentlich immer, doch als sie näher kam erkannte er die dunklen Ringe unter ihren braunen Augen die sie mit ihrem Make Up nicht ganz verdeckt bekommen hatte.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf ihre rechte Hand und er sah, das sie ihre Verletzung mit einem schlichten Pflaster abgeklebt hatte.

So war Olivia, nichts konnte seine starke und taffe Kollegin aus der Bahn werfen.

Elliot erinnerte sich an gestern nachmittag. Zusammen hatten sie ihren Tatverdächtigen, Steve McAndrews, verhört und es war wieder einmal etwas lauter geworden. Sie hatten ihn gemeinsam in die Mangel genommen, die Beweise waren erdrückend gewesen.

Steve schien dies auch bemerkt zu haben, er war immer nervöser geworden und schließlich war er aufgesprungen, sein Stuhl war krachend zu Boden geflogen und er hatte sich auf Olivia stürzen wollen, die ihm am nächsten gewesen war. Doch seine Partnerin hatte ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Elliot konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er daran zurückdachte. Als er ein leises räuspern hörte, kehrte er in die Realität zurück und sah auf.

Olivia lächelte ihn an und ließ sich schließlich auf ihren Stuhl sinken, an den Schreibtisch direkt ihm gegenüber.

"Morgen El"

Ihre samtweiche Stimme klang müde. Sie hatte das Büro nur wenige Stunden vor ihm verlassen, er hatte sie nach Hause geschickt damit sie sich ausruhen konnte. Sie hatten tagelang an diesem Fall gearbeitet und hatten sich die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen. Er hatte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht und als sie gestern Nacht fast im sitzen eingeschlafen wäre, hatte er darauf bestanden den Bericht allein weiter zu schreiben.

"Morgen Liv, hast du schlafen können?"

Seine Partnerin nickte ihm lächelnd zu und schüttete sich einen Kaffee ein.

"Ja, danke nochmal. Hast du denn wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen?" fragte sie zurück.

Er nickte, winkte dann aber ab. Sein Blick war auf Cragens Büro geheftet der ihn ansah und zwei seiner Lieblingsworte verlauten ließ.

"Neuer Fall"

"""""""""""""""""""""

Liv saß neben ihm im Wagen der SVU, sie waren auf dem Weg nach Chelsea zu einer alten verlassenen Lagerhalle. Dort hatte ein Obdachloser sich Zutritt verschafft um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Laut dem was ihm und Olivia nun vorlag, hatte er in der Nacht plötzlich furchtbares Geschrei gehört und sich daraufhin versteckt. Als er beim ersten Sonnenlicht erwachte und aus dem Gebäude verschwinden wollte fand er eine junge Frau.

Völlig aufgelöst hatte er dann Hilfe geholt und das NYPD hatte darauf hin die SVU informiert.

Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was die junge Frau erleiden musste. Was er wusste war, das sie an dem was man ihr angetan hatte verstorben war.

Melinda würde ihnen dann später ganz genau sagen können was ihr zugestossen war. Aber ob er das wissen wollte, wusste er noch nicht. Sicher, er hatte sich diesen Job ausgesucht und er liebte ihn sehr. Das hier war sein Leben ! Manchmal jedoch war all das Leid zu viel für ihn, besonders wenn Kinder betroffen waren.

Schweigend erreichten sie den Tatort und auch hier wimmelte es nur so von Menschen. Sie stiegen aus und betraten die große Halle. Sie war heruntergekommen und dreckig. Hier wurde schon lange nichts mehr gelagert oder hergestellt. Fenster waren eingeschlagen worden, es hatte reingeregnet und den Boden bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschmutzt.

Elliot sah sich um, am hinteren Ende der Halle waren zwei Eisentüren und wenige Meter weiter erhob sich eine Eisentreppe die wahrscheinlich schon bei der kleinsten Berührung in sich zusammen fallen würde. Er vermutete daher das der Mann sich in einem der Räume hinter den Türen aufgehalten haben musste. Doch darum musste er sich später kümmern.

Fin kam gerade auf die beiden zu und sein Blick verriet ihm das der Fall nicht so einfach zu lösen war. Innerlich machte er sich auf viele Überstunden bereit und sehr, sehr wenig Schlaf. Seufzend verließ er seine Gedanken und hörte Fin wieder zu.

"Wir haben soweit alle Spuren sichern können. Das Opfer ist Sarah Marena, 24 Jahre alt aus Queens. Die Jungs haben sie in einem ziemlich üblem Zustand gefunden."

"Was heißt das?" fragte Olivia.

"Das heißt, der Mistkerl hat sie nicht "nur" vergewaltigt und geschlagen. Ihr Körper war übersäht von zahlreichen Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen. Er hat all seine kranke Phantasie an ihr abgelassen. Gestorben ist sie aber an einem gezielten Schnitt durch die Kehle..."

Fin zeigte auf einen kleinen Metalltisch auf dem diverse Gegenstände standen und zwei Männer mit Handschuhen, verpackten jeden einzeln in kleine oder auch größere Plastikbeutel. Elliot wollte gar nicht genauer hinsehen. Er konnte sich denken was dort alles stand und lag bzw. was dieser Dreckskerl damit getan hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal das er solche Dinge sah und doch ging es ihm jedes Mal wieder zu Herzen.

Dann zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen und in ihm kochte dieses Gefühl hoch. Meistens hatte er es unter Kontrolle, darüber war er froh, denn wenn er sich nicht beherrschte und es rausließ handelte er sich meist jede Menge Ärger ein.  
>In diesem Zustand war er meist nur sehr schwer zu stoppen, doch wenn er nur daran dachte das jemand seinen Kinden so etwas antun könnte...<p>

Seine Hände formten sich zu Fäusten, er schloß die Augen und versuchte tief ein und aus zu atmen.

"Elliot ? Alles okay?"

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah seine Partnerin an und nickte ihr zu. Doch Olivia spürte das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, dafür kannten sie sich einfach schon zu lange.

Doch ehe sie weiter fragen konnte, fragte er Fin nach den beiden Türen und was dahinter läge.

"Soweit waren wir noch nicht, Elliot. Wir hatten alle Hände damit zu tun die Spuren zu sichern und nichts zu zerstören oder zu übersehen. Wir können nur hoffen das wir ihn finden bevor er sich ein weiteres Opfer sucht."

Fins Gesichtsausdruck war für ihn nicht zu deuten, wahrscheinlich hatte er ähnliche Gedanken wie er gehabt.

Weiter darüber nachdenken konnte er allerdings nicht, denn Fin führte sie direkt auf einen kleinen Stapel Kartons zu, den sie umrundeten.

Auf einen der dunkelbraunen Kisten stand ein Laptop vor dem eine junge Frau hockte und tief versunken auf die Tastatur tippte.

"Was ist das ?"

Liv sah ihn und dann Fin an. Schon wieder war sich Elliot nicht sicher ob er wissen wollte was sie auf dem PC gefunden hatten.

"Wir haben uns die gesamte Festplatte ganz genau angesehen und diverse Filme darauf gefunden", antwortete ihm die junge Frau.

"Wahrscheinlich haben wir ihn gestört. Er hat ihn sicherlich nicht absichtlich hier gelassen oder gar vergessen. Der Täter wollte zurückkehren..."

"Und was sind das für Filme?" hörte er Liv fragen.  
>Er sah sie an. Sie war in mancher Hinsicht soviel stärker als er. Nun stand sie hier und ihr Blick war direkt auf den Bildschirm gerichtet der in diesem Augenblick anfing eine Videodatei zu laden. Elliot wollte das eigentlich gar nicht sehen. Zuviel hatte er bisher ertragen und gesehen. War es nicht langsam genug ? Er wusste es nicht.<p>

Olivias Blick veränderte sich und nun riskierte auch er einen Blick auf den Film.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wollte er nur eins ! Wegschaun !

Der Mann war groß, breitschultrig und maskiert. So wie er über dem Opfer stand hatte sie keine Chance sich zu wehren. Doch dies hätte sie ohnehin nicht gekonnt. Die junge Frau war gefesselt und ihre Augen verbunden. Sie weinte leise und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als der Unbekannt sich einen großen Gegenstand griff und sich regelrecht auf sie stürzte, blickte er zu Boden.

Elliots Gefühle kochten bereits wieder hoch.

Und bevor sie überkochten ging er zwei Schritte vor und beendete das Video mit einem gezielten Mausklick ohne nochmal einen Blick darauf zu werfen.  
>Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu seiner Partnerin, sie war geschockt von dem was sie gerade erblickt hatte und er glaubte Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben.<p>

Unbewusst ergriff er sanft ihre Hand, ohne das jemand es bemerkte und drückte sie zärtlich.

Olivia blickte zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Dann war der kleine Moment der Vertrautheit wieder verschwunden. Elliot blickte zu Fin hinüber.

"Sind wir hier soweit fertig?", fragte er ihn.

"Ja, soweit schon. Wir sehen uns im Büro."

Elliots Blick wanderte wieder zu den beiden Türen und dann hinab zu seiner Partnerin die immer noch neben ihm stand.

"Sollen wir uns das mal ansehen ?" fragte er sie und sie nickte ihm als Antwort nur kurz zu.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Es war dunkel im ersten Raum, kein Fenster durch das etwas Tageslicht hätte scheinen können. Das Licht ihrer Taschlampen glitt über den Boden, die Wände...doch der Raum war so gut wie leer. Nur zwei große Holztische standen an einer Wand und unzählige Regale hingen an der Wand. Elliot hatte keine Ahnung was hier früher einmal statt gefunden haben könnte und es war ihm auch egal. Hier etwas brauchbares zu finden was ihnen weiterhelfen würde, war mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich.

"Lass uns gehen"

Olivia stand schon wieder an der Tür und hatte sie einen Spalt weit aufgedrückt als er sich zu ihr rumdrehte. Licht fiel auf ihre zarte Gestalt und er sah sie an. Sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder dem Geschehen in der großen Halle gewidmet und bemerkte nicht das er sie regelrecht anstarrte. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper und fast schon schämte er sich dafür...

Sie trug dieses enge dunkelrote Shirt, eine schwarze Hose mit Gürtel und eine passende Jacke dazu. An ihrem Hals glitzerten im Sonnenlicht die zwei goldenen Ketten die sie immer trug. Als sich sein Blick hob sah sie ihn fragend an.

"Kommst du?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd und er war in wenigen Schritten bei ihr und gemeinsam betraten sie wieder in die große Halle voller Menschen.

"Stabler ?"

Elliot sah sich um und entdeckte einen groß gewachsenen Mann vom NYPD. Er fragte sich was er von ihm wollte, winkte ihm zu um ihm zu verstehen zu geben das er Stabler war und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm rüber. Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten bemerkte er das Olivia ihm nicht folgte. Er sah sich um und sah wie sie die andere der zwei Türen öffnete.

"Ich komm gleich nach, Liv!" rief er ihr zu und sie nickte ihm erneut zu. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne viele Worte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln ging er nun auf den Mann zu der ihn eben noch gerufen hatte. Er hoffte das es wichtig war und das Gespräch ihm irgendwie weiterhelfen würde.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Elliot fluchte vor sich hin. Es war stockdunkel und das Licht seiner Taschenlampe zuckte über den dreckigen Boden. Überall standen Dinge herum und er versuchte sich einen Weg durch den ganzen Mist zu bahnen. Wo war Olivia ? Schon ein paar Mal hatte er ihren Namen gerufen aber keine Antwort bekommen. Sie konnte ja nicht weit sein,war sie doch höchstens fünf Minuten alleine hier gewesen. Natürlich war es nichts wichtiges gewesen was der junge Kerl vom NYPD von ihm gewollt hatte.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte dann noch sein Handy geklingelt. Kathy !

Maureen hatte anscheinend wieder einmal Probleme in der Schule. Und wenn sie ihn schon einmal zu sprechen bekam, hagelte es wieder die üblichen Vorwürfe.

Er konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen, es wurde immer schlimmer und er war sich sicher das er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er sich endgültig von seiner Frau getrennt und hatte sich ein kleines Apartment gemietet. Erzählt hatte er es allerdings noch niemandem...auch nicht Olivia.

Und jetzt war er hier in der Dunkelheit auf der Suche nach seiner Partnerin.

Gerade als er erneut nach ihr rufen wollte, entdeckte er eine weitere Tür. Unwirsch schob er ein paar Stühle zur Seite um schneller voran zu kommen und drückte schließlich die Klinke runter. Die Tür öffnete sich schwerfällig und strahlender Sonnenschein blendete ihn kurz.

Elliot trat hinaus ins Freie.

Direkt vor ihm ragte eine weitere Lagerhalle auf und als sein Blick in Richtung Süden glitt stockte ihm der Atem. Was er sah ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren...

Er wurde Zeuge wie seine Partnerin von einem unbekannten Mann in einen alten Ford Mustang gezerrt wurde. Er war vielleicht 100m von ihnen entfernt und doch erkannte er die Panik und die Angst in Olivias Gesicht. Sie hatte keine Chance.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot schrie ihren Namen und er sah wie ihr Kopf zu ihm rumschnellte. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, doch da drängte der Mann sie auf den Rücksitz und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Und ehe Elliot etwas tun konnte war der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen verschwunden.


	2. Schrei!

Olivia

In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es wie wild und sie stöhnte leise auf vor Schmerzen. Sie versuchte ihre Hände zu bewegen und verfiel sofort in Panik. Ihr Herz raste und schlug hart gegen ihre Brust.

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie war an Händen und Füssen gefesselt und sie lag seitlich auf dem Boden

Ihr war furchtbar kalt, sie zitterte und sie wusste nicht ob es nur von der Kälte kam oder ob die Ungewissheit und die Angst überwog.

Was war geschehen? Wieso hatte sie solche fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen? Und wieso war sie gefesselt?

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und stellte fest das es stockdunkel um sie herum war. Sie spürte etwas weiches auf ihren Augen, was darauf deutete das man ihr wahrscheinlich die Augen verbunden hatte.

Ihr Mund war trocken, ihre Lippen rissig und sie verspürte Durst.

Wo war sie ?

Und dann, ganz langsam, schien sie sich zu erinnern. Sie hatte sich ohne Elliot den zweiten Raum angesehen, hatte gehofft ein paar brauchbare Spuren zu finden. Doch bis auf jede Menge unnütze Dinge hatte sie nichts entdecken können.

Als die Tür vor ihr aufragte, hatte sie ohne groß nachzudenken die Klinke runtergedrückt und war ins Freie getreten. Die nebenliegende Lagerhalle hatte keine Tür gehabt und so war sie den schmalen Pfand weiter gefolgt. Vielleicht hätte sie dort Spuren vom Täter gefunden?

Sie hatte ja nicht ahnen können das er noch in der Nähe war. Hatte sie doch angenommen die Anwesenheit des NYPD und der SVU hätten ihn fern gehalten.

Sie hatte erst realisiert das sie einen folgenschweren Fehler gemacht hatte, als ihr jemand eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hatte.

Jemand zerrte an ihr, griff brutal nach ihren Armen und raunte ihr zu :

"Einen Mucks von dir und du bist tot!"

Es war eine männliche Stimme gewesen, rau und kehlig. Sie hatte sofort gewusst das dies der Mann sein musste, der verantwortlich für den Tod der jungen Frau war.

Ihr Blick hatte sich auf den Wagen der von Norden auf sie zukam geheftet. Der Fahrer hatte mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihr gehalten und Olivia gebetet das irgendjemand von ihren Kollegen dieses Quietschen gehört hatte. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Wie konnte sie ihnen entkommen ohne mit einer Kugel im Kopf zu enden?

Verzweifelt hatte sie versucht sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu winden als sie ihren Namen vernahm.

ELLIOT ! Er war dort gewesen.

Er würde nichts unversucht lassen, Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um sie hier rauszuholen. El würde sie retten, so wie er es bereits früher oft getan hatte. Sie konnte sich auf ihren Partner verlassen.

Ohne das sie es wollte, begann sie zu weinen. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen. Wieso war außgerechnet ihr das passiert? Wo war sie mit ihren Gedanken gewesen das sie so überrumpelt werden konnte? War sie es nicht immer, die alle ermahnte vorsichtig zu sein? Außgerechnet ihr, Detective Olivia Benson...

""""""""""""""""

Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und versuchte auszumachen aus welcher Richtung die Geräusche kamen. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum machte sie sensibler für ihre Umgebung.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie schon an diesem Ort war, jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte sie verloren. Es kam ihr vor wie Tage...

Olivia war völlig erschöpft, müde und ihr Hals schmerzte. Sie hatte um Hilfe geschrien...immer und immer wieder. Hatte versucht auf die Beine zu kommen, jedoch ohne wirklichen Erfolg. Doch sie hatte nicht aufgeben wollen, solange bis ihre Beine vom ewigen hinfallen unerträglich schmerzten und ihr nicht mehr als ein krächzen über die Lippen kommen wollte.

Die Geräusche kamen auf sie zu, langsam aber sicher. Waren es Schritte? Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, denn es hörte sich eher an als würde etwas über den Boden schleifen.

Augenblicklich begann ihr Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen, die Panik kam mit einer Wucht zurück die ihr die Luft zum atmen nahm.

Hatte man sie vielleicht gehört? War es vielleicht sogar El? Ja, so musste es sein... Er war hier und würde sie retten. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf und sie versuchte zu schreien, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen...doch kein Ton entrann ihrer Kehle.

Woher sollte er wissen das sie hier war wenn sie sich nicht bemerkbar machen konnte. Eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit über rannte sie und sie begann wieder zu weinen.

_"Ich bin hier El..."_, dachte sie und ihre Tränen bahnten sich erneut einen Weg über ihr Gesicht.

Nun waren die Schritte ganz deutlich zu erkennen, sie kamen näher, da war sie sich nun sicher. Es vergingen nur Sekunden da hörte sie wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Fast schon unerträglich laut ertönte ein quietschendes Geräusch als sie aufschwang und Olivia schloß gequält ihre Augen.

Ihr zittern kehrte zurück und ganz tief in ihr erlosch die Hoffnung das dies Elliot war. Sie spürte es in der Sekunde als die Schritte auf sie zukamen. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und blieb ganz still liegen.

Die Person kam auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl das man ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust schlagen hören müsste, diese Ungewissheit raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Wieso nur war sie so passiv? So ängstlich? Was war nur los mit ihr?

Doch sie bekam keine Chance weiter darüber nachzudenken. Brutal wurde sie in die Höhe gerissen und sie stöhnte gequält auf vor Schmerz der in ihre Arme schoß.

Alles ging jetzt so verdammt schnell...

Klebeband verschloß ihr den Mund und sie versuchte panisch durch die Nase Luft zu holen. Was geschah hier?

Ihre Fesseln von den Fußgelenken wurden entfernt...

Sie wurde weggebracht von diesem Ort, stolperte hilflos hinterher und versuchte krampfhaft nicht hinzufallen. Ihre Beine waren schwach und schmerzten stark.

Weit ging es allerdings nicht...

Selbst durch ihre Augenbinde konnte sie erkennen das nun Licht um sie herum herrschte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie etwas durch den Blick nach unten zu erkennen aber sie sah nur einen grauen Fleck, wahrscheinlich war es der Boden.

Sie hielten an und im nächsten Augenblick fiel sie. Sie wollte schreien aber kein Ton kam ihr über die Lippen. Alles ging in Sekunden...

Olivia machte sich auf den harten Aufprall gefasst der jedoch ausblieb, denn ihre Landung wurde von etwas weichen aufgefangen.

Schwer atmend bleib sie liegen, versuchte über ihr Keuchen eventuelle Geräusche heraus zu hören...

Doch da war nichts.

Nur ein ganz leises "piepen" erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie drehte ihren Kopf in die vermeintliche Richtung.

Ein Lachen...ein dunkles, gehässiges Lachen. Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust. Bevor sie wusste was geschah verspürte sie einen kurzen aber starken Schmerz als man ihr das Klebeband vom Mund riss. Sie stöhnte gequält auf...

Olivia öffnete den Mund um zu schreien doch kein Ton verließ ihre Lippen, denn sie spürte plötzlich Hände auf ihrem Körper. Sie wanderten von ihren Knien nach oben.

_"NEIN!"_

Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Olivia war wie gelähmt, die Angst die in ihr hochstieg übernahm die Oberhand.

Alles in ihr schrie "Wehr dich" doch sie konnte dem nicht nachkommen. Es ging einfach nicht.

Unaufhaltsam kamen die Hände näher, legten sich auf ihre Hüfte und schoben sich unter ihr Shirt. Sie kamen höher und als sie sich um ihre Brust legten, schrie sie endlich...

All ihre Verzweiflung lag in diesem Schrei...sie schrie und schrie, ihr Hals fühlte sich wund an aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Olivia hörte ihre eigene Schreie doch sie erkannte ihre Stimme nicht wieder.

Die Hände waren in der Zwischenzeit wieder tiefer gewandert und hatten ihren Gürtel geöffnet. Nun waren sie dabei ihre Hose zu öffnen...

Wo war Elliot? Wieso war er nicht hier bei ihr?

Sie spürte wie ihr die Hose ausgezogen wurde und sie scheinbar weggeworfen wurde, denn die Gürtelschnalle klirrte irgendwo auf den Boden neben ihr.

Als die Hände auf ihre Haut trafen, schrie sie erneut und endlich bewegten sich ihre Beine. Sie trat um sich, traf aber niemanden. Alles was erklang war erneut dieses Lachen...diesmal klang es eher belustigt.

Dann spürte sie etwas schweres auf sich und sie konnte ihn zum ersten Mal riechen... Er war auf ihr und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht nieder.

Und als seine Hände erneut tiefer fuhren und sich in den Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche krallten schrie sie verzweifelt um Hilfe.

Alles ging so rasend schnell das sie kaum wahr nahm, wie er sie auszog und sich erneut auf sie legte. Erst als ein stechender Schmerz sie durchfuhr wurde ihr bewusst was hier gerade geschah.

Ihr war als würde ihr jemand das Leben aussaugen, ihre Kräfte schwanden und sie hatte nur einen einzigen Gedanken...

"Elliot..." , flüsterte sie weinend.

Dann wurde alles um sie herum pechschwarz...


End file.
